Regrets
by gwen-hp
Summary: OS. Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry en vient à regretter la mort de Tom lorsqu'il voit dans quel monde il vit...


Bonjour, voici un petit OS en attendant que je boucle mes autres histoires.

Alors pour resituer l'histoire :

A presque dix-huit ans, Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Depuis, il a en horreur le monde et a fui avec son compagnon, coupant les ponts avec son ancienne vie. Pendant la septième année à Poudlard d'Harry, certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont, sous les ordres de Dumbledore, détruit les horcruxes. Voldemort a fini par s'en rendre compte et c'est pour ça qu'il a attaqué l'école avec ses troupes, en juin 1998.

Ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 : Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue sont vivants, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ont été reconnu espions au même titre que Severus Rogue, et Drago Malefoy n'a jamais eu la marque.

Et comme souvent, homophobes dehors, ce n'est pas pour vous !

* * *

 **Regrets**

* * *

La guerre était terminée depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant et quelques mois après la dernière bataille, Harry avait fui l'Angleterre avec son compagnon. Il ne supportait plus de vivre là-bas et de croiser des hordes de fans hystériques qui voulaient avoir une photo avec lui tout en lui faisant signer tout et n'importe quoi. Il voulait simplement vivre sa vie et s'il avait été seul, il aurait complètement disparu, il se serait trouvé une petite maison loin de tout et aurait vécu dans l'anonymat le plus complet. Cependant, même si le rôle de son compagnon pendant la guerre avait été reconnu, il devait prouver qu'il ne formerait pas une nouvelle armée de mangemorts en travaillant pendant cinq ans dans le monde magique, où des représentants du ministère pouvaient lui rendre visite afin de contrôler ce qu'il faisait. Il avait donc monté son petit commerce, qui marchait d'ailleurs très bien, et Harry le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient atterri en France, ce pays faisant partie de ceux où son compagnon pouvait travailler. Ils avaient eu assez peu de choix en fait, Angleterre, Irlande, France ou Allemagne et après quelques jours de réflexion, ils étaient venus s'installer ici.

Ils habitaient en ville, dans un grand loft au septième et dernier étage d'un immeuble plutôt luxueux. C'est Harry qui avait choisi l'appartement, il était en effet dans une petite résidence où seuls des sorciers habitaient, donnant cependant directement dans le monde moldu d'un côté et magique de l'autre.

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour glacial, un de ceux qu'Harry aimait passer chez lui, assis à la fenêtre du salon à observer les moldus avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il savait pourtant que ça allait le mettre de mauvaise humeur, cela se finissait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il passait trop de temps à cette fenêtre, pour le plus grand agacement de son compagnon.

Et cette fois encore, cela ne dérogea pas à la règle, plus ils les regardaient et plus ses pensées s'assombrissaient. Il voyait tous ces gens qui marchaient et traversaient la route n'importe où, juste pour ne pas faire dix mètres de plus, où il y avait pourtant un passage piéton. Bien sûr, il savait que les moldus étaient feignants, sa "famille" lui avait très bien appris cela lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il devait tout faire pour eux. Il se souvenait très bien des heures qu'il avait passé à faire la cuisine, à ranger la maison et à tout nettoyer pour que tout soit parfait pendant que son oncle et son cousin étaient avachis devant la télévision et que sa tante espionnait les voisins. Jamais il ne pourra oublier ces années en enfer, ces années où personne n'était venu voir comment il était traité alors qu'il était censé sauver tout un monde. Il aurait pu mourir de faim que personne n'aurait rien su avant l'année de ses onze ans. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux finalement, qu'ils se débrouillent avec Tom… Il ne le saura jamais mais il se posait souvent la question.

\- Regardez où vous aller bande d'abrutis, grogna-t-il en voyant des gens le regard rivé sur l'écran de leur téléphone portable.

Une autre chose qui l'agaçait prodigieusement, cette manie qu'ils avaient de vivre dans un monde virtuel et de se couper de tout ce qui les entourait. Ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme lui s'ils ne voulaient voir personne, rester chez eux au lieu d'avancer en étant hypnotisé par un stupide écran.

Harry avait vraiment l'impression de vivre dans un monde où les gens étaient assistés en permanence et qu'ils ne savaient plus rien faire d'eux-mêmes. Il se faisait cette réflexion lorsqu'il en apercevait attendre les bras croisés pendant qu'un livreur rangeait toutes les affaires dans leur voiture.

Oui, lorsqu'il voyait tout cela, Harry était dégoûté et il en venait à penser qu'il aurait dû laisser le temps à Tom de faire un peu de ménage. Il avait longuement discuté avec son compagnon à ce propos, il avait voulu connaître les idées de Tom au départ, avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable en divisant son âme et il devait bien avouer que lui aussi l'aurait suivi à cette époque. Cependant, il s'était perdu en chemin et ses priorités avaient changé. Harry regrettait cela car il était persuadé que Tom aurait pu être quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un qui aurait enfin fait bouger les choses, quelqu'un qui, même s'il n'aimait pas les moldus, les prenait au sérieux et avait compris qu'ils pouvaient être une réelle menace pour le peuple magique.

Harry avait essayé d'expliquer son point de vue à ses amis, enfin anciens amis maintenant, et aux têtes qu'ils avaient fait, on aurait dit que Tom venait de ressusciter. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas compris, Ginny non plus, et Harry se souvenait parfaitement des hurlements qu'il y avait eu ce matin-là. Arthur et Molly n'avaient pas dit grand-chose mais il avait vu la déception dans leur regard et cela avait suffi à Harry. C'était ce qui avait précipité son départ et il ne le regrettait pas. Fred et George avaient gardé contact avec lui, ils n'avaient pas approuvé tout ce qu'il avait dit mais ils étaient suffisamment ouverts d'esprit pour comprendre et Harry savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient complètement de son avis. Bill et Charlie s'étaient aussi rapprochés de lui et lui avaient alors avoué qu'ils avaient déjà essayé de faire entendre raison au reste de leur famille à ce propos, sans succès et c'était ce qui les avait motivés à s'installer hors de l'Angleterre. En effet, Bill habitait en France lui-aussi, avec Fleur, sa future femme puisque le mariage était prévu dans quelques mois et Charlie vivait en Roumanie où il se battait chaque jour pour protéger les dragons.

Harry soupira en se demandant si les moldus allaient un jour prendre conscience du bazar qu'ils mettaient et des répercussions que ça avaient. Les créatures magiques voyaient par exemple leurs territoires diminués à cause de pollution ou tout simplement à cause de routes qui venaient à les traverser et si des hommes comme Charlie n'étaient pas là, il y aurait eu des catastrophes depuis longtemps. Les créatures étaient cependant obligées de fuir et Harry savait que ce n'était pas les seules et que certaines espèces animales subissaient le même sort, quand elles n'étaient pas purement et simplement chassées. C'était quelque chose qui avait révolté Harry en arrivant en France lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que des renards ou des loups étaient tués car ils étaient considérés comme des nuisibles. Harry ne pouvait que penser à Remus dans ces moments-là et rien que d'imaginer qu'un chasseur pouvait lui tirer dessus lui donnait des sueurs froides. Remus était son dernier repère paternel et s'il venait à le perdre, il en serait anéanti.

Encore une fois, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, de quel droit des hommes pouvaient décider qui avait le droit de vivre ou non. C'était la nature qui choisissait qui était le prédateur et qui était la proie, tout un équilibre était chamboulé à cause de quelques illuminés qui prenaient plaisir à donner la mort.

Harry détestait ça, on l'avait obligé à tuer un homme, sous prétexte d'une prophétie, et il avait du mal à s'en remettre, il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait et d'avoir du sang sur les mains alors il ne pouvait comprendre ceux qui le faisaient comme loisir.

Heureusement, le monde magique semblait évoluer dans le bon sens en Angleterre, les droits des créatures magiques avaient enfin été reconnus, là où ils l'étaient depuis bientôt dix ans en France, mais après tout, il n'était jamais trop tard pour faire avancer les choses. Bien sûr, certains sorciers étaient farouchement opposés à cette évolution mais ils étaient largement minoritaires alors ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de se taire, surtout depuis que des vampires avaient décidé de s'en mêler. Harry ricana à ce souvenir, trois sorciers opposés à cette loi avaient été retrouvés morts, vidés de leur sang et étrangement, après ça, les protestataires s'étaient tus.

\- Tom, tu n'aurais jamais dû te perdre autant dans la magie noire, tu avais de quoi changer le monde en bien, murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la photo qui était affichée à côté d'où il était assis.

\- Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de regarder les moldus, cela te rend malheureux, déclara la voix de son compagnon alors qu'il était pris dans une douce étreinte.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement en se laissant aller dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? soupira-t-il. Je ne peux pas partir au travail sans m'inquiéter de te retrouver ici… Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire d'ailleurs, que tu insultes les moldus ou que tu parles à sa photo…

Harry avait en effet trouvé une photo de Tom lorsqu'il était en septième année à Poudlard et il l'avait récupérée, pour ne pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait et qu'avec un peu plus d'attention, il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tom ne peut pas disparaitre complètement et tu sais comme moi qu'il aurait pu faire de grandes choses, je regrette vraiment qu'il ait autant mal tourné… Et les moldus, ils m'exaspèrent… Ils préfèrent fermer les yeux plutôt que de voir que tout va de travers…

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ? releva-t-il.

\- Si, Fudge après le retour de Tom pendant ma quatrième année, marmonna-t-il.

\- Les hommes, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, n'aiment pas que leur petit monde s'écroule, c'est bien plus simple de faire semblant Harry, déclara-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi des gens comme toi et moi ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon ? Pourquoi on s'est battu contre Tom ? On aurait dû faire comme si on avait rien vu alors ? l'interrogea-t-il agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Harry, le tempéra-t-il. Il y aura toujours des gens comme toi et moi, et heureusement, sinon il y a longtemps que ça serait le chaos… Mais souviens-toi, Fudge dissimulait des informations simplement pour conserver son poste et ses privilèges, il ne voulait pas que le peuple se révolte alors il a préféré te discréditer avec Dum…

\- Je ne veux pas parler de lui ! l'interrompit-il farouchement.

\- Harry…

\- Non ! cracha-t-il. S'il avait montré un peu de compassion, il aurait tout fait pour que Tom ne tourne pas mal et moi, il m'a manipulé toute ma vie ! Il savait que les Dursley détestaient la magie, il voulait que cela soit ainsi afin que je sois reconnaissant envers lui le jour où il m'a sorti de cet endroit pour que j'aille à Poudlard. Et d'ailleurs il a surtout eu de la chance que je ne vire pas comme Tom avec l'enfance que j'ai eu, j'aurais pu devenir comme lui et il le sait parfaitement, il a joué avec le feu ! Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire pion sur son échiquier, tout comme toi et ne va pas me dire le contraire ! Mais il a bien joué, il a demandé à Hagrid de m'accompagner pour mon premier jour dans le monde magique, il savait qu'il allait me montrer que les belles choses et que Serpentard serait rabaissé… Oui c'était bien vu et le petit enfant naïf que j'étais à suivi le chemin tout tracé jusqu'à Gryffondor alors que le Choixpeau voulait que j'aille à Serpentard.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Allons, tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois que je pouvais être aussi sournois qu'un Serpentard, il n'y a donc rien de surprenant, ricana-t-il. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si j'avais serré la main de Drago dans le train, peut-être…

\- Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Poudlard n'aurait pas survécu à votre amitié, grogna-t-il. Le manoir Malefoy a de la chance d'être encore debout après le temps que vous y avez passé ensemble…

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en songeant qu'il avait un peu raison. Drago et lui étaient devenus amis pendant leur sixième année et ils n'avaient fait que se rapprocher depuis, si bien qu'Harry le considérait maintenant comme étant son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, ils aimaient par-dessus tout s'embêter et des sorts perdus avaient rebondis plus d'une fois dans les murs du manoir.

\- Plus sérieusement Harry, j'aimerais que tu trouves une occupation, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester assis à cette fenêtre, lui dit-il fermement.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à ta boutique ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie que tout explose, se renfrogna-t-il. Mais exploite tes talents…

Harry fronça les sourcils en se retournant pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Le quidditch ? s'enquit-il lentement.

\- Non, tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver sous les projecteurs, je parle de ton autre talent, celui qui te permettrait de rester dans l'anonymat… répondit-il en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

\- Mes histoires ? souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, pourquoi ne pas les publier et écrire la suite des aventures d'Aliya et de son ami Soen…

\- Je n'y avais jamais songé… J'écrivais simplement pour moi à ce moment-là, pour me changer les idées… murmura-t-il.

\- Tu as une belle plume Harry et je suis sûr qu'avec tout ce que tu as déjà écrit, tu as de quoi faire deux ou trois livres, dit-il doucement. Bien sûr, il faut que tu retouches tes textes, que tu les remettes un peu dans l'ordre mais je suis sûr que tu aurais du succès... Et tu n'aurais qu'à te trouver un nom de plume pour que personne ne sache qui est l'auteur de ces livres…

Harry opina distraitement, des morceaux de l'histoire d'Aliya défilant de nouveau dans sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça après plusieurs mois sans rien n'avoir écrit, par manque d'envie et de motivation mais il avait raison, il ne pouvait plus passer ses journées à déprimer devant une fenêtre, il devait s'occuper.

\- Lucius pourra m'aider à trouver des contacts ? s'enquit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il. Et je serai ton premier lecteur, comme à chaque fois…

\- Merci, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

\- Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez mais je t'aime Harry et j'aimerais te voir vraiment heureux, pas que lorsqu'on est ensemble. Je souhaiterais pouvoir travailler sereinement en sachant que tu vas bien, que tu fais quelque chose qui te plait et que tu avances enfin et non te retrouver le regard hanté à chaque fois que je rentre...

\- Je vais essayer, pour toi, pour nous, parce qu'il est temps que le public découvre Aliya et Soen, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Et je t'aime aussi Severus, pour toujours, chuchota-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça sera avec plaisir que je le lirai :)

A bientôt !


End file.
